


Love Through Time

by purple_mango



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Awesome Howling Commandos, Best Friends, Bucky is a flirt, Bucky is a jerk, Bucky is a tease, Bucky is gorgeous, Bucky looks good in uniform, Cuddling, F/M, Flying Cars, Jealousy, Kissing, Sergeant Barnes, Smut, Stark Industries, Stephen Strange can time travel, Steve is still 5'7 before the serum, That's why this works, What isnt Bucky?, bucky smut, feelings for both, hes taller than me, memory loss (spoiler), not really smut, pick on someone your own size, sorry - Freeform, things arent what they seem, you're a nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: Reader is friends with Steve and Bucky, and she encourages Steve to try to enlist again while they're at the fair. When Steve is accepted, she tells him she signed up to be a nurse, much to his dismay. After a long night and a lot of confusing emotions, reader says bye to Bucky at the docks.Continues on through winter soldier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Shouldn't be many, I'll find them eventually and fix them :)

_**Brooklyn, 1940s.** _

You were standing at the entrance to the alleyway, watching Steve in another fight with some random jerk.

Bucky left your side and stormed in, pulling the guy away from Steve, who was knocked to the ground, “Hey! Pick on someone your own size!”

You were going to move to Steve, but you waited, seeing that the guy was now getting into a fight with Bucky.

The guy swung and Bucky dodged before punching the guy in the face and kicking him out of the alley.

He shuffled past you, and you made your way over to your boys.

Bucky came to a stop in front of Steve, “Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.”

You moved to Steve’s side and checked to see if he was okay. He smiled at you then put his hand to his head, “I had him on the ropes.”

Bucky bent down to pick up Steve’s papers from the ground, “How many times is this?”

You pulled Steve’s hand from his eye, it was swollen, but nothing was broken, there wasn’t even any blood.

Bucky continued, “Ah you’re from Paramus now. You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form. But seriously, Jersey?”

“Hey Bucky, leave ‘im alone,” you said.

You felt bad for Steve, you knew how badly he wanted this, and here was Bucky, ready to go fight.

Steve finally took in Buck’s appearance since the two of you had gotten to the alley, you watched as his face shifted from pain to disbelief to hurt, “You get your orders?”

“The one oh seventh, Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.”

Steve scoffed, “I should be going.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and pulled him into his side, “Come on man, it’s my last night. Gotta get you cleaned up.”

When Bucky let go of Steve, he tossed his fake form to the side then pulled you into him.

Steve sighed, “Why, where we going?”

Bucky handed Steve the newspaper he had folded under his arm, “The future.”

Steve opened the paper and read the headline about the exhibit, “Going to see Stark’s latest inventions,” you squealed.

Bucky gave you a look, “Why is it that women are all of a sudden into all this tech junk.”

You ignored him, “Steve it’s gonna be fun, don’t look so down. Besides, we gotta spend Bucky’s last night together,” you patted Bucky’s chest as you gave him a cheesy smile.

“Oh come on doll, don’t flatter me.”

“Flatter you, more like mocking you. You know as well as I do we probably won’t be together much tonight anyway.”

Steve looked at you confused as you pulled out of Bucky’s arms.

“So, are you fine gentleman going to walk me home, or am I supposed to go myself and meet you at the fair?”

“Aw, we wouldn’t let our finest gal go alone, we’ll pick you up at your place later.”

Bucky put his arm around Steve again and pulled him quickly away from you, leaving you standing there in shock.

You stomped your foot on the ground, “Hey! James!”

He turned to look at you over his shoulder, “Sorry doll, gotta get Steve here ready for tonight. See ya later.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and rolled your eyes. You should’ve known they’d do something like this, Bucky loved to tease you.

You turned the other direction and made your way back to your house. You lived alone, you lost your dad to suicide, the weight of what he endured during the first war became too much for him to handle. And your mom, your poor mom, died of a broken heart. At least, that’s what you like to think, she had a heart attack the day after you’d found your father.

When you’d gotten home, you threw yourself onto your bed dramatically. You didn’t really want to go tonight, the only reason you let Bucky talk you into it was because you really did want to see what kind of stuff Stark Industries would be unveiling.

Besides, you did want to see Bucky before he left, but you didn’t want to deal with the women he was planning on bringing along. You knew you’d be the fifth wheel if things went the way Bucky planned for them to be, but you knew they wouldn’t.

You knew that the girls wouldn’t have any interest in Steve and you didn’t want him to go through with that. You were going to keep him company, at least, that’s what you told yourself.

You’d crossed your arms over your eyes to block out the light and took a deep breath. You stayed like that with the intent of getting up within a few minutes, but instead, you fell asleep.

You were awoken by the sound of your front door opening and closing followed by voices, “Hey doll, you ready?”

You shot up from the bed, “Shit!”

Your hand flew up to cover your mouth, your eyes wide. Bucky entered your room then, an amused smirk on his face, “You okay there?”

Sighing you whispered, “Yeah, I just, fell asleep. Sorry, if you guys give me a minute I’ll get ready.”

You shut your door and slipped out of the dress you were wearing before going into your closet and finding another.

You settled on a black one with three quarter sleeves and a bottom that flowed from the cinched waist down to just above your knees.

Pulling the dress over your head and flattening it against your stomach, you settled on leaving your mary janes on since they matched perfectly.

You ran a brush through your hair then used your fingers to muse it again before pinning your bangs out of your face.

You were leaning over your dresser to be as close to the mirror as you could be so you could apply your makeup as evenly as possible. While in the process of applying red lipstick, Bucky knocked on the door before letting himself in, “Hey doll, gonna need you to hurry up otherwise we-”

He stopped midsentence, taking in your appearance. When he stopped talking, you looked at his reflection in the mirror.

You pulled the lipstick away from your lips and put the lid back on, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong doll, you look beautiful is all,” you blushed and you could have sworn he did too, but before you could confirm it, Bucky stepped to the side so Steve could see you from the living room, “Doesn’t she Steve?”

Steve nodded as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “Yeah you look beautiful.”

Smiling, you pushed past Bucky, “Alright boys, time to go. Let’s go have some fun.”

***

When you arrived at the expo, Bucky could tell that something was bothering Steve. He had just assumed it was because Bucky was leaving to serve his country while Steve was stuck in New York.

“I don’t see what the problem is, you’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah well, I’d settle for just one.”

Bucky laughed, “Good thing I took care of that.”

You rolled your eyes when you heard a high-pitched, “Hey Bucky,” then again when Bucky waved at two girls that were standing about fifty feet away.

As you approached them you spat bitterly, “Nice of you to find a date for me Barnes.”

“Sorry doll, didn’t think you’d need one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Steve eyed you wearily before turning back to Bucky, “What did you tell her about me?”

“Only the good stuff,” Bucky assured.

Finally the three of you were standing in front of the girls, who were immediately all over Bucky. The blonde, whose name you didn’t bother learning, looked incredibly disappointed when she saw Steve.

You smiled through introductions, just wanting to get it over with. Steve walked back with you as Bucky and the girls ran ahead to the stage.

You were only slightly bitter as you watched the brunette grip Bucky’s hand tightly and pull him away from you.

You stared at the stage in awe, a giant smile etching your features as you saw Howard Stark make his way across the stage, “Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all.”

You watched as the bright red car on the stage began to float a few feet above the ground. You were so fascinated and you turned to Steve to see if he was just as excited as you were.

When you saw that he wasn’t there though, you wandered off to look for him. Looking around the expo, you’d seen the propaganda poster with Uncle Sam on it and knew where you’d find him.

Walking into the recruitment center, you saw Steve looking at himself in a mirror that put his face on that of a soldier’s body.

“I think you could do it, you know.”

Steve jumped at the sound of your voice, “I’m not so sure I can, Y/N.”

You walked over to him and straightened his tie as you looked into his eyes, “Steve, you’ve been turned away countless times, yea. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried that one of these times, it’s gonna work.”

Steve looked up from your hands on his tie and searched your eyes. You smiled at him before adding, “The United States Army would be lucky to have a guy like you fight for our country.”

Steve grabbed your hands and gave them a squeeze. You looked down at his hands and blushed. The emotions that were squirming in your middle made you feel weird and it was almost hard to catch a breath.

All of that immediately stopped when you heard Bucky call, “Come on, Y/N, you’re ruining Steve’s idea of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing.”

“Bucky, you’re a real jerk, you know that? What am I supposed to do while you guys go?”

“I dunno, go find yourself a date, doll.”

Steve must have felt the anger radiating off of you because he pulled away and stepped halfway between you and Bucky, “You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you.”

Bucky looked past you and to the mirror Steve was looking at himself in just moments before, “You’re really gonna do this again?”

Steve shrugged, “It’s a fair, I’m gonna try my luck.”

You could see how angry Bucky was getting, “As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you, or worse, they’ll actually take you.”

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this.”

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!”

“I know it’s war, you don’t have to tell me.”

Bucky looked to you, like he wanted you to help, you just looked away, “Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.”

“What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal…?”

“Yes!”

“…in my little red wagon.”

“Why not?” Bucky urged.

You saw a strange old man approaching, looking at the boys. You studied his face, he looked, _sad._

You turned your attention back to the boys when their yelling subsided.

You heard one of the girls call to Bucky and you rolled your eyes again. You were getting a little more than irritated realizing you were jealous.

Bucky backed away, “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Bucky came back and pulled Steve in for a hug, “You’re a punk.”

“Jerk. Be careful.”

You watched the exchange with a smile on your face, which only grew bigger when Bucky came over to you, arms wide, “Keep an eye on him, will ya?”

You wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down to your level, “I’ll see you in a couple hours Bucky, I don’t want this to be our last goodbye before you ship off.”

“I look forward to it, doll.”

“Serg, let’s go!” One of the girls called.

Bucky pulled away from you with a smile and looked to Steve before making his way over to the waiting girls.

Steve called after Bucky, “Don’t win the war ‘til I get there!”

You watched as Bucky turned back and gave a salute.

You intertwined your arm with Steve’s and watched as Bucky walked away. You stood silent for a moment before pulling Steve from his trance, “Come on, let’s give this one more shot. I’ll be here with you, if you want.”

Steve nodded and turned you to head further into the tent to find where to sign and wait for the examination.

While Steve was filling out the paperwork, you held his left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze each time you felt he was second guessing himself.

You said nothing about him lying, you knew how much he wanted this.

Once he was finished, Steve got up with you to hand his file over to one of the recruitment officers.

The man took the file and looked it over before turning his gaze up at Steve, “If you’ll follow the nurse, she’ll take you to an exam room,” he looked at you, “You’ll have to wait outside, Miss.”

You nodded and turned back to Steve then pulled him into a hug before the nurse grabbed his arm and led him down a makeshift hall to one of the rooms.

You’d taken a breath and went to stand outside the tent, the chill in the air starting to get to you.

There were several men who had come out before Steve, each of which had passed. They proudly walked to those who were waiting for them and you wondered what was happening with Steve.

It felt like an hour had passed and part of you was scared that they’d finally caught on and realized that Steve was lying on his enlistment form. Hell, you knew his asthma alone was enough to prevent him from going, and here Steve had said he was in perfect health; he even lied and said he was twenty pounds heavier than he was.

You were pulled from your thoughts when a man in his mid-twenties stumbled over to you. You could smell the alcohol radiating off of him and you could see the spots on his uniform where he’d spilled some on himself, “Evening, beautiful,” he slurred.

You smiled at him, but didn’t say anything, you just moved to hug yourself.

The man staggered closer, “What’s a beautiful dame like you standing alone on such a wonderful night?”

You could hear the sarcasm that riddled the last part of his question and you eyed him suspiciously.

“What’s the matter with you, you dumb?”

You snapped your head at him, “No, I’m not _dumb,_ I’m not interested.”

“Aw come on baby, it’s my last night here, I’m going to fight this war for you first thing in the morning.”

“I said, _I’m not interested._ I’m waiting for my boyfriend,” you lied.

You wished whatever was going on with Steve would end soon so he could come out and you could get away from this creep.

“Boyfriend? He enlistin’?”

“Yeah, he is. So if you wouldn’t mind-”

You were cut off when Steve said your name.

“This skinny kid is your boyfriend? He couldn’t even pass,” the man put his arm around your shoulder, “why don’t you come home with a real man tonight.”

You pulled out of his grip, “No, I’m going home now, with Steve.”

Before the man could answer you grabbed Steve and pulled him with you, twisting and turning through the crowd to ditch the guy, knowing he was too drunk to follow.

When you were satisfied with the distance you let go of Steve’s hand and took a deep breath.

Steve looked down at you, “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, boyfriend. You left me out there alone to get hit on by that creep, I think you owe me.”

Steve handed you his file and you looked at him, confusion etched on your face as you took it from him and opened it.

Your eyes scanned the paper before falling on the bold red writing.

You choked out a laugh and threw your arms around Steve’s neck, “I can’t believe it, you did it!”

“Yeah,” Steve whispered as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He held you against him for a minute before pulling back slightly and looking into your eyes.

You smiled up at him, “Wh- How?”

When Steve didn’t answer you moved your head so you were in his line of sight, “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“So, don’t get mad, okay? There was a doctor, he said he can help me fight, I just…”

“You what?”

“If I pass basic training, there’s gonna be an experiment.”

You pulled away from him, “What are you talking about?”

“Listen, I don’t know all of the details, I just know this is my chance, Y/N, I gotta take it.”

You searched his eyes before pulling him back against you, “Okay. Now it’s your turn not to get mad at me.”

Steve pulled away from you but grabbed your hand to hold as the two of you walked, “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Well, you and Bucky, you both have been talking about joining and what you can do to help…. I felt left out.”

“Okay?”

“So I signed up to be a nurse. I already completed my training. It was only a couple hours a day for the past few months, I’m set to ship off whenever they need me.”

Steve stopped, “How come you didn’t tell me? Does Bucky know?”

You sighed, “I didn’t want you to be mad at me, either of you. I know you guys want to keep me safe, but I didn’t want to be left here alone, I’d go crazy. At least being a nurse, I can do my part and help. I was going to tell you eventually, I just didn’t know when.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue with you, but to your surprise, he didn’t.

“I go for training in a few days.”

“Are you going to tell Bucky?”

“Maybe I’ll tell him if I see him tonight, if not, maybe I’ll see him over there.”

The two of you continued to walk, making your way out of the expo and down the street. A gust of wind blew over the two of you causing you to shiver.

Steve slipped his jacket off and put it around your shoulders. You looked at him shocked and he just laughed, “Hey, there’s a reason the jacket is too big for me.”

“You really are something, Mr. Rogers.”

You pulled the jacket on and continued to hold Steve’s hand as the two of you walked, “Hey, Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“D’ya mind if I stay at your apartment tonight? I’m afraid if I go home I won’t wake up in time to see Bucky off.”

“Of course, but who knows if he’ll even come back.”

You frowned, “I didn’t think of that, ya think he’d do that?”

Steve studied you for a second, “No, I don’t. He said he’d see you, he holds his promises.”

When you got back to the apartment, you took your shoes off and handed Steve his jacket back.

“D’ya need anything?” He asked you.

“No, I’m okay. But hey, are you gonna get up to walk Bucky to the docks?”

Steve smiled, “No, I don’t think I am. I’ll see him when he’s home or if I’m lucky, when I’m over there.”

You sat down on the couch, “I envy you Steve.”

“What d’ya mean?”

“You’re always so positive and optimistic, no matter what, I like that about you.”

Steve blushed, not knowing what to say, “I uhm, we should get some sleep.”

You got up and walked over to him, enveloping him in a hug, “Goodnight, Steve.”

Shortly after, you were laying on the couch, blanket wrapped haphazardly around your form. You were on the verge of sleep when you heard the door unlock and open before it shut again.

You sat up, “You’re home early.”

Bucky dropped his keys, “Oh, doll, you scared me. What’re ya doin’ here?”

“Steve said I could sleep over so I wouldn’t miss walking you to the docks.”

“You’re still in your evening dress though?”

You looked down at yourself and tugged lightly on the fabric at your breast, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Bucky ushered you into his room, “C’mon. I’ve got something you can wear.”

You followed him into his room and sat on his bed while you waited for him to get you clothes.

He opened several drawers before settling on a gray material that appeared to be bottoms, and a simple tshirt. Handing them to you, you gave him a skeptical look.

“What?” He chuckled.

You pulled the gray pants from his hands, “What are these?”

“They’re called sweatpants. They’re good for running. When I went through my first round’a training for the army they gave ‘em to me. They’re really comfortable, I promise.”

You took the clothes without further question and got up to leave but Bucky stopped you, “Stay?”

“What?”

“Stay, please. Just, ya know, lay with me?”

You sighed then nodded, “Okay, yeah. Just let me change really quick, okay?”

You went to leave the room again but Bucky once again stopped you, “You can change in here, I’ll turn around.”

Shooting him a dirty look you finally relented, “Fine. But the only reason I’m doing this, knowing you’re gonna peak, is because you’re leaving tomorrow, and who knows when you’ll get to see another woman.”

Bucky smiled at your bluntness and stared at you, “At least act like you’re not gonna peak, Barnes.”

He sat down on the bed and looked at his clasped hands.

You took a deep breath and made work of pulling your left arm through the dress before reaching down and pulling the dress over your head.

When the fabric was no longer in front of your eyes, your gaze locked with Bucky’s. You felt so exposed and momentarily uncomfortable. You thought about all the women Bucky has been with and thought about what your body must look like compared to theirs.

Bucky had seen all of them, and now he was looking at you, standing in front of him in nothing but your underwear.

You chanced a look back at Bucky, and he was taking in your body, every inch. His face looked calm, peaceful even, if that’s a word you could use to describe it. It almost looked like someone who was admiring something, too stunned by its beauty to show much emotion.

Taking another deep breath, you reached behind you and unhooked your bra. When the clasps were apart, you let them fall and slowly slid the straps down your arms before letting it fall to the floor with your dress.

You took a few steps closer to Bucky and reached down to grab the shirt he had gotten out for you. You could hear as his breath hitched and for some reason that gave you more confidence.

Slowly, you lifted your arms, and slid the material down over your head and adjusted it around your torso.

You picked up the sweatpants next and sat down on the bed beside Bucky to work them up your legs. Once they were on you looked down at yourself and started to laugh, “No offense, but I don’t really like these. They feel funny and they’re too hot. D’ya mind if I don’t wear them? The shirt is long enough.”

Bucky dramatically threw himself back, “You’re killin’ me, doll, ‘course I don’t mind.”

You pulled the pants off and folded them before putting them back into the drawer you saw him take them from. Moving to the side of the bed, you picked up your dress and bra and laid them flat on the dresser for you to put on in the morning.

Bucky had gotten up and laid in bed properly, waiting for you to join him. You crawled in beside him and laid flat on your back, staring up at the ceiling.

It was silent for several minutes until you broke it, “How come you’re not still out?”

Bucky turned his head to look at you, “Hmm?”

“How come you aren’t still out with those girls, thought you went dancing? Thought maybe you’d try to go home with one of them.”

“Nah, wanted to spend my last night with my best gal.”

You blushed and looked away from him, covering your eyes with your hands.

“And I’ll tell ya what, it was damn worth it,” he said dreamily.

You rolled over in an attempt to slap his chest, but he caught your hand before you could. You searched his eyes looking for some sort of explanation as to what he wanted.

You saw his eyes dart down to your lips but you couldn’t. You couldn’t kiss him, not now.

You pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid your head on his chest, his arms wrapping around you.

“You know, Steve didn’t want me to tell you this, but, he passed.”

Bucky looked down at you, “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m happy for him… but I’m also really scared.”

“Why’re you scared, doll?”

You scoffed, “You know why. You’re leaving tomorrow, and Steve is leaving for training soon. I’m afraid something is gonna go wrong and I’m gonna lose you bo-”

“Hey,” Bucky cut you off, “Don’t think like that. We’ll be fine. We are going to go kick some Nazi ass then we will be back here before you know it.”

“You should get some sleep.”

“Nah, I’ll sleep on the boat to Europe.”

“Okay,” you whispered, “I’ll try to stay awake with you.”

“You can sleep, doll.”

“If I do, will you wake me when you have to leave?”

He pressed his lips to your forehead, “Of course.”

**

It was four am when Bucky woke you, “Y/N,” he whispered, “Hey, doll, time to get up.”

You yawned, taking in your surroundings. Realizing you were laying against Bucky made you blush, but you quickly snapped out of it when you realized it was the day Bucky was leaving.

You slowly pulled out of his arms and made to sit up, “I’m sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to stay awake and talk to you.”

Bucky got up and slipped into his uniform, “Don’t worry about it, we can talk on the way to the docks.”

You nodded your head, “Yeah, you’re right. Did you get any sleep?”

“Tried to, but you snore really loud, Y/N,” he teased.

“Ugh! I do not!”

“How would you know, you’re asleep so you can’t hear it.”

“You’re such a jerk, James.”

“I know, but you should get dressed, we need to get going.”

Sliding out of bed, you slid Bucky’s shirt over your head and went to put your bra and dress back on.

“You know, you really are beautiful,” Bucky breathed.

You turned to face him as you reached behind you to clasp your bra, “What makes you say that?”

“You just are, anyone can see it.”

“This is no time to flirt, Barnes, you’re about to go off to war.”

“When is there a better time?”

You blushed furiously and hurried to put your dress back on.

“Hey, y’know if Steve is comin’ with?”

“No, he said if he isn’t up he’ll see you when you come back or, “if you’re lucky, over there.””

“Whata punk. Alright, looks like it’s just you and me doll,” he wrapped his arm around you and guided you out of the room and into the living room.

The two of you slipped into your shoes and Bucky offered you one of his jackets. You slid into it and watched as he put his hat on.

“Ya ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” you breathed.

The walk to the docks was refreshing. The air was chilly and the moon just barely peaked through the clouds. There was hardly anyone on the streets, just those staggering back from the expo.

As you approached the docks, you looked up at Bucky who looked down at you smiling, “Are you scared, Bucky?”

“Scared? Of a couple a Nazis? Nah.”

You nodded, “I am.”

“Doll, you got nothin’ to be scared of.”

“I already told you I’m afraid of losing you and Steve.”

He lightly touched your cheek and guided your face up to look at him, “Nothin’s gonna happen.”

You saw other men gathering now, most of them loading onto the boat.

“Sergeant!” One of the men called to Bucky.

He chuckled, “Guess that’s my cue to go.”

Bucky pulled you in for a hug before pulling away. You missed the contact immediately and jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist.

You hugged him as tightly as you could and held on as he stumbled back a bit, “Y/N,” he breathed.

You pressed your lips firmly to his and let every emotion slip into the kiss. He kissed you back almost instantly, his arms rubbing up and down your back.

When you pulled away, you pressed your forehead against his.

“What does this mean?” Bucky whispered.

“I guess you’ll find out when you get back, huh?”

Bucky set you down pulled you in for another kiss that was interrupted by another call, “Barnes!”

He pulled away and began walking to the boat, “Bucky, wait!” you called.

You pulled the dress away from your chest and reached into your bra, pulling out Bucky’s pocket watch.

He looked startled, “Where’d you get this?”

“I took it from you a couple nights ago,” you admitted.

Bucky opened it and saw two pictures, one of him and Steve together, the other of you and him. The smile that filled his face made you feel warm inside. He pulled you in for another kiss, “I gotta go,” he said, but didn’t move.

“Come back to me, Sergeant Barnes.”

“I promise,” he kissed you again and this time walked away from you for good.

You stood there with the other women who said goodbye to their soldiers. You thought about telling him that you were gonna be a nurse, but you didn’t want to worry him. And besides, maybe you’d get lucky like Steve was saying and you’d get deployed to be with him.

You knew the odds were slim to none, but it gave you hope thinking about it. You just hoped you wouldn’t have to go through the same thing when Steve left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 papers to write by Friday, and 7 (I think? Wait no- 8) more to write between Monday and Wednesday next week. Finals week is killing me. I had no motivation to work on my responsibilities today, so I did this. 
> 
> I watched Cap the First avenger then Cap Winter Soldier and was like, "I need to write about Bucky" .... But I got carried away with Steve so no Bucky until the next chapter :(

You spent as much time with Steve as you could the next couple of days. You missed Bucky profusely, finding yourself looking for him at random moments only to remember he was off fighting a war in another country.

You’d been hearing how bad the war was getting and part of you wanted to try to ignore it. You knew Steve would be leaving for training soon and you were hoping that you’d be able to spend the rest of the time with him before you were shipped off to the lines.

You were sitting on Steve’s couch early one morning, a newspaper on your lap and a cup of coffee wrapped tightly in your grasp.

Staring at the liquid your mind began to wander…. “Y/N?”

You jumped up to see Steve entering from his bedroom, “Are you alright?” He looked at the clock on the wall behind you, “It’s only six.”

You smiled, “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep. It’s almost a week since Bucky left and I guess I’m just worried, ya know?”

Steve came over and sat down beside you, hesitating before wrapping his arm around you and pulling you in for a hug, “He’s fine, Y/N. You know how stubborn he is, he’s not gonna let anything get him.”

You laughed at that but couldn’t help but think the worst.

You rested your head on Steve’s shoulder and you felt him press his head to yours. You sat like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

“You know I leave tomorrow, right?”

You pulled out of Steve’s arms and looked up at him, “Already?”

“Yeah, I’m actually surprised it took this long, honestly.”

You nodded, disappointed you’d be left alone until you were needed.

Steve once again pulled you from your thoughts, “You wanna grab some breakfast somewhere?”

“I can make us something here,” you suggested.

“Yeah, you could, but we could go out and just spend some time together.”

You looked at him, confused, “Steve I’ve basically been living here the last week, we’ve spent a lot of time together.”

Steve sighed, rubbing his hands nervously down his legs, “Well, yes, but…”

You stared at him, waiting for him to finish his thought.

He sighed again and turned his body to face you, “You could uhm, you could think of it as… a date?”

You laughed, “You wanna go on a date with me?”

He blushed, “Yes, uhm… I don’t know. But since I’m leaving tomorrow and you’ll be shipping out sometime soon yourself, I just thought-”

He stopped when you threw your arms around his neck, “I’m just teasing you, Steve, of course we can go out.”

He hugged you back and let out a relieved breath.

You spent the next hour or so getting ready, finding a nice dress and doing your hair and makeup.

When you came out of the bathroom, Steve was sitting in the living room waiting for you, “You look beautiful,” he choked out.

“Thanks,” you blushed.

**

Later in the afternoon you stopped back at your apartment to grab the little gift you’d gotten Steve after you left the docks when Bucky left.

Opening the door, you saw an envelope on the floor marked ‘urgent.’

You picked it up and looked it over before opening it. It stated you’d be shipping out to London first thing in the morning. Reading further you saw you’d head to London to get a quick rundown in military medicine and to see if after that you were stable enough to be stationed in another country.

You smiled, you wouldn’t have to be alone after all.

You folded the letter back up and slipped it into your pocket before heading into your bedroom and grabbing the small box for Steve.

Giving once last look around your small apartment, you closed the door behind you and made your way back to Steve’s apartment.

Steve was sitting at the dining room table, papers and charcoal surrounding him.

When you opened the door he didn’t turn around to greet you and you guessed he was too caught up in his drawing to notice. 

You took the letter and box from your pocket before taking your coat off and making your way over to Steve.

“Oh, hey, Y/N. I didn’t hear you get back.”

“It’s okay, I can see you’re busy,” you took a few steps closer to him to see what he was drawing, “Is that-?”

He blushed, “Yeah…”

You picked up the drawing and examined it, “Steve, it’s beautiful.”

“Really? You don’t think it’s weird?”

“I mean, you drawing me is a little weird,” you joked, “But seriously, this is incredible.”

The drawing looked like a photograph, maybe even better. In the picture you were looking off into the distance, a small smile tugging at your lips.

Steve studied your face, “That’s how you looked last week,” you looked at him, obviously confused, “At the fair when you were watching Stark,” he clarified.

You thought back to watching Stark unveil his flying car and laughed quietly to yourself.

“You looked really happy. I knew you were into the new technology, but seeing you like that was – different.”

“If I am remembering correctly, you weren’t there when I snapped out of it, so I couldn’t have been all that nice to look at.”

“You were.”

You smiled, not really knowing what to do. Part of you wanted to pull Steve up out of the chair and hug him, while the other part wanted to lean down and kiss him.

You weren’t given the chance to do either though because Steve pulled you from your thoughts, “What are those?” He asked, gesturing to the items in your hands.

You looked down, “Oh, uhm, well this is for you, and this letter was at my apartment just now.”

Steve pulled the envelope from your hands and opened it, skimming over the words on the page, “That’s great, Y/N.”

“Yeah, I am glad I am going when you are, I don’t think I could handle being stuck here by myself, I’d go crazy.”

Steve let out a small chuckle but said nothing more. Instead, he pulled the box from your fingers, “You said this was for me?”

“Yeah, it’s a little going away present. I don’t know how long it’ll be before we see each other again and I wanted you to have something to remember me. I gave one to Bucky too.”

He opened the box and pulled out a ball of newspaper, “Thanks, Y/N.”

You laughed and reached out for him, “No silly, you’re supposed to open the paper.”

Steve blushed furiously as he undid the ball. He stopped when he saw what was inside.

You shifted uncomfortably on your feet, “Do you like it?”

He pushed the button on the bottom of the pocket watch and studied the pictures inside.

Stepping forward you pulled the watch from his fingers, “I knew you didn’t have one and I thought you’d need it. The picture of you and Bucky is the same I put in his, and the picture of you and me is from last year on New Year’s.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he examined the picture of you and him, he remembered that night like it was yesterday.

_The three of you wanted to avoid the crowds at the bars and in the city so you’d decide to go to the docks for the night. From where you were, you could see the fireworks in the distance. He didn’t remember exactly how Bucky managed to get a camera, but he had it with him that night._

_Steve was tasked with holding the camera as you danced with Bucky to imaginary music. He watched in awe of how beautiful you were and how fluid your movements with his best friend seemed to be. When you’d stopped with Bucky, you were laughing as you tried to pull Steve up from his spot on the ground so that he would dance with you._

_He knew he’d make a fool of himself so he resisted your pull, somehow managing to remain of the ground. In your struggle, Bucky took the camera so it wouldn’t get damaged, and as if by chance, it was perfect timing._

_You had turned your back to Steve, your hands behind your back still holding onto his. In turning though, you lost your footing and you felt Steve tug on your arm, probably an attempt for him to steady you or to pull himself up so he could help you._

_Instead, you fell back, landing with your butt just next to Steve’s left thigh, your legs over his. It was like you were sitting on his lap and slid off in a single clumsy motion. You were laughing nonstop and Steve stared at you smiling_.

And that’s the photo Bucky got and what was now in place inside the watch.

Steve looked up at you, “This must have cost a fortune, Y/N! How could you afford it?”

“I didn’t buy it. It was my dad’s. It was sitting in a box and I remembered it was there after I took Bucky’s. They looked kinda similar and I thought you could use it and it would be something to have to remember while you’re fighting.”

Steve pushed up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around your waist. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close to you.

“Thank you,” you felt him whisper into your ear before placing a kiss to your cheek.

When you pulled away you asked, “So, are you going to finish that drawing?”

“It’s finished,” Steve chuckled.

“Oh, really? It’s just me, there’s no background or anything and where’s the rest of me? Aren’t you supposed to draw all the way to the edge of the paper?”

Your words had Steve blushing again, “No, it’s a portrait. If I went all the way to the bottom it would just be the top of your chest and-” Steve stopped when he realized what he said. He looked over at you to see if he had offended you. Instead, you were waiting for him to continue, so he did, “Besides, your face is beautiful, it doesn’t need anything else.”

“You really know how to make a girl blush,” you whispered.

“Sorry?” Steve questioned.

“No, it’s a good thing, you say things that no other guy would.” _Except Bucky,_ you thought.

Steve smiled at you before changing the topic slightly, “So, you’re leaving tomorrow and you don’t have anything to bring with you.”

You reached into your shirt and pulled a small, oval chain from around your neck.

You opened it for Steve to see, “Nope, I have this. Same pictures you and Bucky have. Well, the same ones that have me in them. I know this is dumb, but like I said, I don’t know how long the war is gonna last. We don’t know if we’ll make it back, who knows when or even if we’ll see each other again.”

Steve stayed silent as he watched you, “It’s not dumb,” he finally breathed, “I think it’s a good idea. Now, no matter where any of us are, we’ll be together.”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds like we’re in love or something.”

Steve didn’t say anything, but you could tell he was thinking something.

**

The next morning, a cab arrived early to get Steve and bring him to the training camp.

You didn’t get to have the same kind of goodbye that you had with Bucky, but you knew that it wasn’t like him to have those displays of affection.

Instead, he pulled you into him and pressed his lips softly to yours, “See you soon, Y/N.”

Within the next hour, a cab came for you as well and you made sure you’d had the few things you were allowed to bring before entering and be dropped off at a base somewhere a few miles away.

  
**

By the time you got off the ships in England, you were tired beyond belief. You thought that they’d be flying you, but you’d realized very quickly that it was more effective to send large groups of people by boat.

You, along with a group of twenty or so women and men who were obviously doctors, were picked up and brought to an apartment building of sorts right next to a hospital.

Knowing this was where you were going to be staying until the hands on training was complete, you took it upon yourself to explore the city a bit before heading to bed.

Parts of the city were in shambles; a few men were cleaning up pieces of a demolished city block as you walked by.

Other than that, there were mainly older women and children, no young men. _They must all be off fighting,_ you thought to yourself.

You stopped at a large, tan building. It looked like all the others on the street, but for some reason you were drawn to it. You looked up, your eyes scanning the exterior.

When your eyes fell on a large glass window with a weird symbol on it, a symbol that looked almost like an “A,” but fancier, you started moving.

For some reason, you were drawn to go inside. Initially when you tried, something stopped you. Determined, you concentrated and were able to enter without any problems.

What you saw you couldn’t quite comprehend. The room was huge, faint light swallowing it all. Standing in front of a grand staircase was a man in funny clothes, they almost looked like pajamas.

He eyed you curiously, “Can I help you?”

You took a few steps forward and were hit with a blinding headache. You collapsed to your knees, your head in your hands, as images flooded your brain.

You could see a man with a similar outfit to the man in front of you but his hands were glowing and there was a green eye looking thing around his neck.

You yelled out in pain as the images continued to come. You saw yourself sitting in a large white room with a screen in it, a beautiful redhead sitting next to you.

Finally, a scene played in your head. You were standing in a room much like you were now, but the symbol at the top of the stairs was different. You waved your hands and the same orange glow you’d seen come from the man was coming from you. The man was walking behind you, it looked as though he was saying something to you but you couldn’t hear anything.

You watched yourself leave the building and step out onto the streets, a placard reading, “177A Bleecker St.” to your left.

When the images stopped you stayed where you were to let it all sink in.

You weren’t from here, well obviously not London, but you meant here as in the year. 2014 is the last thing you remember and yet here you were, seventy years in the past, living like you belonged.

You immediately thought about Steve and Bucky and your stomach dropped. You knew what Steve would become, but Bucky, you hadn’t seen him in anything.

Trying to remember how you got to this time, you remembered everything you could do, and _couldn’t_ do. There was an accident and it had taken a toll on you, you couldn’t use your magic to its full potential anymore. You remember trying and each time it made you weaker and weaker until you finally passed out. You knew you needed help.

The man in front of you cleared his throat and you got up to take a few steps closer to him, “I need to leave a message for someone.”

He eyed you wearily before bowing slightly and guiding you to a side room where he left you with a scroll and ink.

You laughed to yourself thinking it was funny they didn’t use pens here, or maybe they did, this protector just didn’t like them.

You dipped the reed in the ink and sprawled a quick message on it,

_Stephen, I need your help. I don’t know what the hell happened, but I’m back here in 1943. If I’m right, I’ll be sent to Italy. I don’t know when to tell you to look for me, so just do your thing and make a connection or whatever._

_I don’t remember anything, but I know I’ve been here almost two years and that I am not strong enough to get back myself._

_Just, get off your lazy butt and look for me. I am leaving this here with instructions to get it to you._

_I just wish I remembered this while I was in New York still._

_Y/N_

You walked out of the room and handed it to the man in front of you, “This is going to sound weird, but I need you to hold on to this for me. In seventy or so years, there is going to be a man, Stephen Strange, I need this letter to get to him.”

“Is there a specific time you’d like for him to receive this?”

You thought that was an odd question, but maybe something like this has happened before. Whatever the case, you thought for a moment, “Sometime in May, 2014.”

He nodded, “Is there anything else?”

“No, just this. But it is extremely important.”

He nodded and you thanked him before exiting the building again.

**

You’d finished your training and were sent to Italy. When you’d gotten there, there were few women assigned to this camp, most of the medics were men, and you didn’t feel entirely welcome.

Right away you were thrown into a job as trucks of men were driven in in need of medical attention.

Running your hands down your stomach to flatten your dress, you helped as men were lifted onto the tables in front of you, groaning in pain.

You worked for hours straight, stitching and bandaging. You refused to let any of them men die and even stopped one of the surgeons from amputating a man’s leg below the knee.

You weren’t sure if being from the future and having a knowledge of better medical techniques was helping you, or if you just had really good training. Either way, you felt you had a purpose, and you would continue to save as many lives as you could before Stephen came to get you, _if he came_.

Three weeks had passed when you were sitting off to the side watching as the soldiers filed in in front of the makeshift stage.

You were looking for a break, something to take your mind off of all the horrors these men had endured.

But, you weren’t given the chance, you were pulled away by Colonel Phillips.

“What can I do for you, Sir?” you asked when you were further enough away from the crowd.

“You mind telling me why one of my men saw you rummaging through my files earlier?”

 _Shit_.

“I- I’m sorry, sir. I had to make sure of something.”

He stared at you so you continued, “I’ve been here almost a month and I just learned what men are stationed here. When I heard the 107th was here, I needed to see something.”

“You have no right to go through army personnel files.”

“I know, sir. But my, friend, Bucky- James Barnes, he was assigned here. I haven’t seen him. I needed to see if something happened.”

“I’m sorry, but he is gone, I remember the paperwork. If you weren’t such a damn good medic I’d have you discharged,” he sighed, “I’ll come find you later when I think of a proper punishment for you.”

“Thank you, sir,” you managed.

You felt like the world was crumbling down around you, _Dead? He can’t be, he promised_.

As tears slowly rolled down your face, the sky opened up above you and began dumping water in droves. It was almost like the sky was crying with you.

You stood there for several minutes, being pulled from your thoughts when an ambulance pulled up.

You wiped your eyes and made your way to the medic tent, _I need to be strong, it’s what Bucky would have wanted_ , you thought to yourself.

“Miss Y/L/N!” You heard Phillips call.

You stopped in your tracks and turned around, “Yes, sir?”

“Can I see you for another minute?”

You couldn’t respond, too in shock at seeing Steve standing there next to him. It wasn’t _your_ Steve though, the Steve you’d known the last two years. This Steve was bigger, the super soldier you knew in your time.

Willing your feet to move, you tried to act normal, you couldn’t tell him about what you remembered.

When you got close enough to Phillips that he could speak to you without yelling he said, “The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan here says he knows you.”

You nodded, “Yes, we’re friends from home.”

You couldn’t take your eyes off of Steve, his eyes were sad, but he looked relieved to see you.

Seeing there was something there, Phillips motioned for, who you assumed to be Peggy Carter, to follow him, leaving the two of you there alone.

You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him and letting the tears you owed to Bucky fall again.

He held you against him, taking in your scent, “It’s so good to see you, Y/N, how are you?”

“Steve,” you whispered, “Bucky, he-” you choked out a sob, “He was here, this whole time. I didn’t see him before he left though and now he’s gone.”

Steve rubbed your lower back gently and held the back of your head so you were pressed to his chest, “He’s still out there, Y/N, and I’m gonna go get him.”

You pulled away from him, searching his eyes, “What?”

“The men who came back, they said Bucky and the others got captured. They’re still out there.”

You shook your head, “Are they going to send a rescue team?”

Steve stayed silent, just watching you.  
“Steve?”

“No. But don’t worry. I’m gonna find him.”

You took a deep breath, nodding, “I’m going with you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suckkkkkkkssss, I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, long chapter.
> 
> Bucky smut :)

"Oh wow, Mr. Stark, I can’t believe I’m meeting you. Your work is incredible, I’ve been following it the last few years, my name is Y/N.”

Howard took your hand and smiled, “Y/N? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. You know, I would be happy to show you some of my work some-”

Peggy cleared her throat from beside you and you tore your eyes away from Howard’s to look at her.

She was standing with her arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently, “If you two are finished, we have a rescue mission to plan.”

Pulling your hand from Howard’s, you smiled shyly and let them discuss their plans.

Steve was the first to speak up, “So, you think you can get us where we need to be?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Howard stated confidently.

Steve nodded and turned to address Peggy, “You heard General Patton, we are going thirty miles behind enemy lines, I don’t think I can let you come with us.”

“Excuse me, let? I am a trained agent, and if you’re bringing your little girlfriend here who has absolutely no training, I am going as well.”

You stepped forward, uttering, “She’s right Steve,” as Howard let out a shocked, “Girlfriend?”

Steve looked between the two of you and decided he wouldn’t win any arguments, so he simply nodded his head before turning back to Howard, “How long before we can leave?”

Stark motioned over his shoulder, “we are just filling the gas and then we are ready to go when you are.”

He nodded, “Okay, then we leave in fifteen.”

Steve ran to grab his stage uniform as well as one of the girl’s helmets while you went and packed a bag with as many necessary medical supplies you could manage. You didn’t know what you were going to find, but you wanted to be prepared for the worst.

Before heading back, you snuck into one of the storage lockers and took a pistol as well as some ammo, you didn’t want to get caught without any way of defending yourself.

Eventually, you made it back to the meeting point and waited slightly impatiently for Steve to get back while Howard flirted relentlessly.

Once in the plane, you sat next to Steve and across from Peggy, preparing to go over the plans for “landing.”

Steve began strapping his chute on and you did the same, preparing for the jump.

You tuned back into the conversation at hand in time to hear Peggy explain the benefits of having Stark on board and almost responded when the plane began to take bullets.

Steve immediately jumped up and pulled you to your feet before rushing you to the door of the plane.

Peggy yelled from behind you, “Get back here, we’re taking you all the way in!”

Steve turned to you, “Y/N, doll, I’m gonna need you to trust me here.”

You shot him a puzzled look, “What are you talking about Steve.”

“Chutes are unpredictable. There is no guarantee that we will land together and I can’t take that chance while we’re under fire. I need you to trust me,” his words were rushed as he pulled you flush against him and wrapped an arm around your waist.

He turned over his shoulder, “As soon as we’re clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!”

Peggy came up to the two of you, “You can’t give me orders!”

“The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!”

Wrapping your arms tightly around Steve you yelled, “Steve, wait!”

But it was no use, he made sure his shield was secure and that his grip on you was tight enough and jumped.

“Steve!” you screamed.

You felt his left arm tighten around you as he let go of you momentarily to pull the chute.

“I got you, Y/N!”

“I swear to god Steve Rogers if you drop me I’m gonna find you and kick your ass!”

Steve chuckled as he gripped you even tighter, the smile fading as bullets flew passed you.

Chancing a look below you, you saw that you were only a few feet from the ground.

“What happens when we land? Where do we go from here?”

Steve looked around a moment before back to you, “We’re only about a mile out. We go North a bit and we should come across the camp!”

You nodded, “Just don’t drop me, Steve!”

You guessed you were only about fifteen feet from the ground when Steve yelled, “Bend your knees!” before letting you go.

You didn’t have time to react but had enough sense to do what you were told. You hit the ground with a thud and rolled a bit, the wind being knocked out of you.

Steve landed a few seconds after you, but his landing was much more graceful.

“What the hell, Steve?”

He met you halfway and gave you a once over before stating, “You’re fine, let’s go.”

You quickly pulled the gun from your backpack and secured it in your waist band before jogging to catch up to Steve.

Looking around, there weren’t that many enemy troops around, hell, you didn’t see one until you got to the surrounding of the compound, and even then, you were able to slip inside without being seen…. That is, once you snuck into one of the transport trucks going in.

Making your way into the building, you took out a few guards, much to Steve’s surprise.

“What?” you questioned.

“Just didn’t know you could do that.”

Once further inside, you came across several cages, the entire room lined with them, even below your feet.

“Steve,” you whispered, “Look.”

You motioned below you at the men that were staring up at you.

One of the men spoke up, “Who are you supposed to be?”

Steve fiddled with the lock, “Uhm, Captain America.”

Another of the men spoke, this one with a red beret and French accent, “I beg your pardon?”

Once Steve had undone one of the locks, he tossed the stolen keys to you so you could open the rest of the prison cells.

“What, are we taking everybody?”

“I’m from Fresno, Ace.”

The attitude of the men showed there wasn’t much talking amongst them and they weren’t all acquainted before they were captured.

Steve spoke up, ignoring the men, “Is there anybody else? I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.”

Pulling you to his side, Steve began leading all of you back out of the room as one of the men responded, “There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.”

Steve sighed, “Alright, the tree line is northwest, eighty yards past the gate. Get out fast, and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find. Y/N, go with them.”

“What? No, Steve, I’m going with you. I want to find Bucky too.”

Steve grabbed your shoulders, “Y/N, I need you safe. I’ll bring him back.”

“No, I-”

Steve cut you off with a firm kiss then turned to leave once again.

The man who asked who you were spoke up from behind you, “Wait, you know what you’re doing?”

Steve turned to face him, “Yeah, I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.”

You watched as Steve ran off down the hall before turning back to the men, “Alright, you heard him, let’s get the hell out of here!”

You led the men out through one of the halls you saw when you came in, hoping one of those storage containers would have weapons you could steal.There was no way in hell your one pistol would save you all.

Once outside, you and the men worked to knock out some of the guards and proceeded to pick up their guns to fight with.

You pulled your pistol from your waistband and began to shoot at the onslaught of guards.

Some of the men you rescued fell, but you kept your composure and did the best that you could.

You saw one of the shiny blue guns laying beside one of the enemy and you picked it up after you saw one of the men fire it at a wall causing it to explode.

Seeing more of the guards running from the building, you began shooting at the entrance way, stopping when you watched as one of them imploded into a ball of blue light.

 _What the hell was that_? You thought to yourself, _nothing could be that powerful_.

You were pulled back into the moment as a tank rolled along side you and the French man yelled to you, “Come along, Mademoiselle!”

You started to run beside it, laughing when they shot the fence as a way out.

Once on the other side, you stopped, “Wait! I can’t leave!”

One of them grabbed onto you, “We have to go, the building is about to blow!”

“No!” you pulled out of his grasp, “I can’t! My friends, they’re still in there!”

“We have to go, now!”

“How can you leave, Captain America rescued all of you, and Bucky, he wouldn’t leave any of you behind!”

Another man climbed from the inside of the tank and made his way over to you, “Sweetheart, my name is Timothy Dugan, but you can call me Dum Dum. I’m gonna get you to safety.”

Struggling against him, you watched as the building continued to go up in flames.

You felt weak, giving in to Dum Dum’s grasp, “If you ain’t gonna walk, ‘m gonna have to carry you.”

Receiving no response, he sighed and swung you over his shoulder while whispering he was sorry.

The gunshots continued to fly around you as all of you made your way into the forest, the night becoming darker and quieter as you continued.

Once the shots stopped and it was presumed safe, Dum Dum set you on your feet and turned to face the men around him, “Alright. I’m guessing we walked about five miles, I for one need a break after that. Let’s take a few before we start going. We got a ways ahead of us.”

You went to sit against a large tree on your right, your bag falling from your shoulders as numbness set in.

Reaching around your neck, you pulled the small locket and examined the pictures inside. This was the last time you’d see your boys, and you couldn’t help but feel like it was your fault.

You listened as some of the men talked, some of them sitting around you to take a quick rest while others were too restless and on edge to do much of anything except stand guard with their guns in hand.

About a half hour later, you heard a voice you thought you’d never hear again, “I was wondering when we would catch up to all of you!”

You immediately stood, seeing your boys walking towards you through the crowd. You couldn’t stop yourself from running over to meet them.

“Steve! Bucky!”

Bucky’s grasp on his gun loosened when he saw you, “Doll?”

You wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before moving on to Bucky.

You jumped up, your legs wrapping around his waist while you hugged him.

He scanned your face in disbelief, “What are you doing here, doll?”

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is you’re safe,” you caught his lips in a crushing kiss as you felt his left hand rub your back, “I was so scared I wasn’t gonna see you again.”

Bucky chuckled dryly, “I told you, I’ll always come back.”

You pressed your forehead to his and smiled, losing yourself in the moment.

When Steve walked away to address the other men, you took advantage of it and continued to kiss Bucky.

He set you down, and pulled you to the side a bit to talk to you, “Babe, what are you doing here?”

“I’m a nurse. I was stationed with you at Italy, but I was too stupid to realize what regiment was at the camp until it was too late.”

“When did you decide to be a nurse?” You got quiet, “Doll?”

“Before you were deployed, I didn-”

Steve’s booming voice cut you off, “Alright, we have about twenty miles to go. I know it is far, but the sooner we get out of enemy lines, the better. Let’s move out!”

You grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him so he was with you beside Steve. You didn’t say anything else on the matter the rest of the way back.

\--

About six hours and a few stops later, it was light outside and you could hear the faint yells of the men exercising in the distance.

The noise was like music to your ears, signaling you were safe and within reach of your unit.

When all of you got back to the camp, you were greeted by General Patton and Peggy.

Steve spoke up as calmly as he could manage, “Some of these men need medical attention, Y/N did what she could to manage the worst injuries, but she didn’t have all of the necessary supplies. I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.”

Patton surveyed the men, a smile on his face, “that won’t be necessary.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peggy stepped up to Steve, ignoring you, “You’re late.”

“Couldn’t call my ride,” he mocked, confidence lacing his tone as he showed his broken walkie. 

Bucky pulled you into his side then yelled to the men behind you, “Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America!”

Your heart swelled at the cheers and clapping that erupted around you.

Resting your head on Bucky’s shoulder, you clapped too, relief washing over you finally being with your boys again.

Once the crowd scattered, you pulled the boys along with you to your station and sat them down.

“Okay, as much as I would like to just cuddle up with the two of you, we all know we can’t do that here, so in the meantime, jackets off.”

Steve blushed, “What?”

You rolled your eyes, “Take your suit jackets off. I need to make sure you’re both okay. I am a nurse, remember?” you turned to Bucky, “I want to look you over a little more thoroughly, just to make sure they didn’t hurt you while you were back there.”

He sighed, “Doll, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, I’ll be the one determining that… I can’t wait to get the hell out of here and back to London.”

The boys looked up at you, confused.

“What? I heard before we went on that little rescue mission that once we get some information to help us, we’ll be going back. I think we got enough?”

Steve silently agreed with you and you got to work assessing the boys for any injuries.

\--

Three days later, half of the unit was sent back to London, along with Steve, you, and Bucky.

Steve was getting closer to Peggy and they disappeared on little secret meetings a lot, and you couldn’t help but be jealous.

At least you had Bucky though. And while Steve was off with Stark and Carter, you were able to stay in a room that Stark offered to pay for; something about giving you much deserved space and alone time.

While you thought that meant he probably wanted to put you up in a place so you’d be closer to him and maybe even sleep with him, you took the opportunity to sneak Bucky away with you for a while.

And that’s where you were now, lying in silence beside him.

You tried on several occasions to ask Bucky what happened while he was being held prisoner, but each time he would get a panicked and distant look on his face that caused you to drop it.

You were holding his hand, playing with his fingers, “I was so scared.”

He turned to look at you, “Hmm?”

“I was scared, when they told me you were captured. I didn’t know what I was going to do. I found out before I saw Steve, if it wasn’t for him, I don’t know what would have happened.”

Bucky rolled onto his side and pulled you into him, “Shh, doll, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m safe.”

“I know, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

To be honest, you weren’t just thinking about Italy, you were thinking about the future. You hadn’t seen him in your memories, only Steve. You knew something happens to him, you just didn’t know when and where yet, and there was nothing you could do about it.

After a few minutes of silence, you whispered Bucky’s name.

“Yeah, doll?”

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“No, I mean like all the other girls got to have you before.”

He pulled back and examined your face, searching for any signs that you were joking around. When he couldn’t find any, he sat up.

“Y/N, you’re not like the other girls, I don’t think I can do that.”

“That’s what I’m hoping. I’m hoping to be more than that.” You sat up with him and pulled his face to yours.

Bucky inhaled sharply and nodded, “You already are.”

He slammed his lips to yours, pushing you back down on the bed and crawling on top of you.

The kiss became more desperate, your hands grabbing at his clothes.

Trailing kisses down your neck, Bucky stopped to look at you, “Are you sure about this, doll?”

You nodded, “You’ve basically already seen me naked,” you teased.

He nodded too, “Yeah, and it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Pulling Bucky by his tie, his lips were inches from yours once again, “I’m sure, Sergeant.”

He laughed at your name for him before sitting back once again and removing your clothes. You watched in awe as he stripped out of each layer, his toned chest soon coming into view.

Once Bucky was down to his briefs, he pulled you up off the bed to stand in front of him before pulling your dress up over your head.

Reaching behind you, you unhooked your bra and then slid your panties down your legs. You stood before him completely naked for the first time and he took in every inch of you.

His arms were on your sides in seconds, but it wasn’t rushed or frantic, yet. He wanted to feel you, take it slow.

He moved to kiss your neck while his hands moved up and down your body, but when he felt your hand push back against his chest he thought you were changing your mind.

Pulling back to look at you, Bucky searched your face for any signs of distress. Instead, he saw you were completely content, your eyes calm and wide.

“I want to see you, Bucky.”

Smiling, he took a step back and refused to look anywhere but your face while he stepped out of the garment.

Your eyes trailed down his body and you let out a small gasp when you saw just how big he was.

Bucky let out a loud laugh that snapped you out of your trance and forced your eyes to his, “I hope that was a good thing?”

You nodded, “Yeah, very.”

Bucky closed the gap between you once again, but this time, he spun you around slightly, so he was closest to the bed before pulling you down on top of him.

“You don’t waste any time, do you Barnes?”

“Not right now, doll, I don’t think I can wait. You’re so beautiful and if you’ll have me, I think we can take our time next time.”

Crashing your lips to his, you hoped that your frantic kiss would be answer enough for him.

You could feel him pressing against your thigh, and you pushed down against him slightly to gauge his reaction.

Hearing a breath catch in his throat, you took that as a good sign and decided to do that again. This time though, you continued to grind down while rocking back and forth. You could feel it becoming easier and easier the wetter you got and soon you were panting above him.

Bucky pulled you down to kiss you while simultaneously entering you. You let out a moan that Bucky swallowed.

“You’re so beautiful, doll,” he muttered as he began to thrust up into you.

You leaned over him slightly, grabbing the metal bar at the head of the bed for balance. Bucky took advantage of this angle to take one of your nipples into his mouth as he fucked into you.

You were panting above him, rocking your hips, “Bucky, I’m not gonna last long.”

“Me neither, doll.”

You nodded in response and Bucky flipped you over in one swift motion. Now on your back, he was kneeling between your legs, preparing to fuck you again.

“Bucky,” you breathed.

He spread your legs and leaned over you just enough that he could enter you. He held onto your legs, resting them on his shoulders.

The rocking motion caused your boobs to jiggle, and Bucky couldn’t take your eyes off them.

“See something you like?” you tried to make it sound sexy, but the moans that kept escaping your lips with each thrust interrupted you.

Bucky chuckled, “Definitely.”

“Ah, Bucky, go faster.”

“If I go faster, I’m not gonna last.”

You couldn’t form a coherent response just yet; your brain was focusing on the euphoric sensations overwhelming your body.

Shaking your head and looking up at him you managed, “It’s okay, just go faster.”

Bucky kissed your ankle before leaning forward, bending you in a slightly uncomfortable manner to get a better angle for him to go faster.

He set a brutal pace that was causing you to forget how to breathe.

The moans that filled the room echoed, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, it was just you and Bucky.

Bucky exhaled deeply above you, “I’m gonna come.”

You nodded in encouragement, “It’s okay, me too.”

Bucky sat back and pulled out just in time for hot spurs to coat your stomach.

A few moments later, Bucky collapsed beside you and pulled you into his chest.

Running a hand through his hair you joked, “So, is that what it’s like to be with Bucky Barnes?”

Bucky chuckled, “That’s only part of it. Wait ‘til next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Bucky kissed your forehead before getting up to get something to clean the two of you up.

When he came back, he looked at the clock that was on the opposite wall, “It’s almost five, Steve should be finishing up by now, don’t you think?”

You nodded, “Yeah, maybe. He said something about us going out tonight, right?”

“Yeah, are you gonna get all dolled up?”

“Of course! But I’m not going to let you see what I’m wearing, I need to keep some things a surprise,” you shot him a wink.

Bucky laid down beside you once again, “You know, I was worried when I saw you kiss Stevie, but now I can tell you’re just a tease.”

You got quiet, “No, Steve and I, we got close when you left. And it was just in the moment I guess… it wasn’t our first kiss, but it was our last. You saw the way he looks at Peggy.”

“Well, she is a real beaut.”

You slapped his chest causing him to yell out, “Hey! I’m just jokin’ doll. You’re the only girl I’ve got eyes for, and I’m happy you’re here with me and I didn’t have to wait for this war to be over to be with you again.”

You smiled fondly at him, “Yeah, me too, Buck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and I'm tired, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm pumped to share my ideas for this story with you guys so any feedback is welcome and wanted!


End file.
